


J: Opposites attract

by dlodle0



Series: Soulmates A-Z [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: Their differences started out as small things.-j...uxtaposition (your soulmate is the exact opposite of you, yet you find yourselves complementing one another).
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Soulmates A-Z [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149590
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	J: Opposites attract

Their differences started out as small things. The way Jack liked her coffee sweet and he only drank it black. The way she was open and warm and he came across reserved and cold. She had brown eyes and he had blue. She was more comfortable at the beach and he preferred the mountains. She preferred to turn the heat up and he preferred it colder. At first the differences had made her smile. Opposites attract she had told herself and for a while it was true. 

They made it three months before their first big fight. Now, as she packed her bags she couldn’t even remember what had started it. But it had unlocked something in both of them and suddenly every week they were fighting. At work they avoided each other, causing whispers to fly within his team and then the whole office. 

The night they fought in the office for the first time she knew it was over. She got home after him. It was rare but whenever it did happen he was always waiting for her in the basement. She slipped her shoes off and headed towards the basement door. It wasn’t unusual for it to be closed so she wasn’t surprised at first. She twisted the handle, frowning when it didn’t budge. She tried again, pulling harder but still it didn’t move. It took her a minute to realize that it was locked and her breath caught as she leaned heavily against the door. 

Jack took a deep breath, pulling herself from the memory as she zipped up her suitcase. She quickly checked the bedroom one last time to make sure she was leaving nothing of hers behind. If she was, it would be trash soon anyway.

She left the note with his name on it on her side of the bed and went outside to get in her car and pulling away, 

XXX

Of course the night he had planned on making up with Jack the case ended up running them late through the night. It was almost 9 at night when he pulled up to the driveway. At first, not seeing her car didn’t throw up any flags. Oftentimes when he ran late at work she would go pick something up for them to share. He even made it through the living room and into their room before he noticed something was amiss. Flicking on the bedroom light, the first thing he saw was the white envelope and he knew, before even opening it, what it was. 

_ Dear Jethro,  _

He didn’t need to read anything more. He threw the letter down, running to grab his jacket and phone. On the way out to his car he called Bishop. She answered on the first ring, sounding as run down as he felt. “Yeah Gibbs?”

“Have you seen Jack?” 

“Jack?” She asked, her voice becoming concerned instantly. “Not since this morning. She said she had an appointment or… something.” Ellie’s voice trailed off slightly. 

“What?” He demanded.

“She gave me a hug. I asked her if she was okay and she didn't answer. I- Why? What happened?” 

“Meet me at the office. Bring Torres.”   
  


XXX

  
  


Twenty minutes later his team was all gathered in the bullpen. They looked up as their boss came blowing in. “What do we know?”

“The last time any of us saw her was this morning around 11. She told us all she had an appointment. You were with Kasie…” Nick answered quickly. 

Gibbs slammed his hands on his desk. “What else?”

“Uh.” Ellie stepped forward slowly. “Not much. Gibbs, what happened?”

“She’s just gone.” Even he could hear how weak it sounded. “All of her things… her. Gone.”

“All right.” Ellie forced herself to stay calm. “If we were Jack and we were running, where would we go?”

Gibbs' eyes flashes up towards the directors office and all at once his team started to move. The office was empty when they got there and they let out a collective sigh as they started thinking again.

“Gibbs..” Ellie hated herself for what she was about to say, “You don’t think she left left do you?”

“I don’t know.” He admitted.

McGee started typing rapidly on his phone. “She might be onto something boss. Looks like Jack bought a ticket out of Dulles to San Diego last night.” 

“Bishop, with me.” Gibbs was already heading down the stairs, his team hot on his heels. “McGee, how many different ways to Dulles?”

“Three but only two make sense boss.” 

“Send Bishop the route.”

  
  


XXX

Jack could have screamed when her car suddenly started sputtering only a half hour from the airport. She managed to get to the side of the road before it turned off and she sat, stunned, listening to the rain come down hard onto her car. “Of course it’s fucking raining.” She grumbled under her breath as she got out to try to see what was wrong. 

A pair of headlights pulled up behind her and she tried to wave them off. “I’m fine, thank you. I’ve got it handled.”

“You sure about that, Jack?”

“Jethro.” 

She had expected the sound of his voice to put her on edge but the second she heard his voice, she felt all of the tension fall from her shoulders and she started to cry. He broke out into a jog and pulled her into his arms, lifting her slightly off the ground. “It’s okay.” He soothed, “I got you. You okay?”

“I am now.” She whispered, not letting go. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have run. I totally overreacted and I-”

“I know. I’m sorry too. Shouldn't have been such an ass.” He cut her off. 

"Remember when we thought this would be easy?" Jack asked, smiling weakly at him as they pulled back.

“The most difficult things are the ones worth fighting for." 

"Are you calling me difficult?" She laughed and he smiled back at her.

"Absolutely. Also saying you’re worth it.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, flicking it open to reveal a diamond ring. “Made you a ring holder. That is if you're coming home."

Jack started crying all over again, nodding before pulling him into a deep kiss. “Holy cow! Yes. Yes.” And it didn’t matter that her car was stuck on the side of the road or that they were both soaked to the bone, all that mattered was that they were together through everything, no matter what differences tried to pull them apart. 


End file.
